La bataille de Svartalfheim
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR THE DARK WORLD : Alors que l'affrontement avec Malekith est sur le point de commencer, Thor se demande une nouvelle fois s'il peut réellement faire confiance à Loki. Toutefois, il n'est plus l'heure de douter, l'avenir seul lui fera comprendre s'il ne s'est pas fourvoyé.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**Thor The Dark World**_

**Alors que l'affrontement avec Malekith est sur le point de commencer, Thor se demande une nouvelle fois s'il peut réellement faire confiance à Loki. Toutefois, il n'est plus l'heure de douter, l'avenir seul lui fera comprendre s'il ne s'est pas fourvoyé. **

**Cette fic nous transporte dans les pensées croisées de Thor et Loki alors que se déroule la bataille face aux Elfes Noirs.**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

**.**

* * *

_**La bataille de Svartalfheim**_

La terre des Elfes Noirs était un monde mort, balayé par le vent qui formait des tourbillons de poussière. Il n'était pas vraiment agréable de se trouver là, car il était impossible de ne pas inhaler des particules sableuses, ce qui était particulièrement déplaisant. Elles se collaient à vos bronches, rendant la respiration douloureuse ou elles se glissaient dans vos yeux, les irritant jusqu'aux larmes.

Loki avait posé la barge derrière une dune, non loin de l'endroit où il avait localisé Malekith et ses guerriers. Depuis, laissant son instinct le guider, le jeune dieu magicien avait pris la tête du groupe. Thor était deux pas en arrière, soutenant Jane qui tenait à peine debout. Tous étaient silencieux. Ils savaient que le moment était grave.

Thor pensait encore à leur échange sur la barge, croire en la rage de son frère, à cette envie furieuse de se venger, pourquoi pas ? Jusqu'à présent, il avait fait preuve d'une intrigante loyauté, lui montrant le passage secret pour s'échapper d'Asgard et là, il marchait en tête, laissant son instinct lui indiquer la position de leurs ennemis.

Loki s'immobilisa en haut de la butte, aux aguets. Il plissa des yeux pour comprendre ce que faisaient leurs ennemis, là-bas, assemblés autour de leur appareil et se mit à genoux pour se dissimuler. Il avait un certain avantage ici. Les tons foncés de sa tenue se dissimulaient plus aux yeux des autres que le rouge flamboyant de la cape de son frère.

Malekith et les siens venaient dans leur direction. Logique, pensa Loki en ne les quittant pas du regard. La magie appelait la magie. Malekith sentait le pouvoir de l'Ether. Cela ne servait pas à grand-chose de continuer à se dissimuler. Il fallait mieux tenter d'agir maintenant, surtout s'ils voulaient que l'idée de Thor fonctionne.

A côté de lui, Thor baissa les yeux sur Jane qu'il tenait contre lui, lui demandant avec une légère inquiétude.

\- Tu es prête ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et Loki répondit sans qu'il ne lui demande.

\- Moi oui !

Thor releva la tête, croisant le regard de son frère. Sa réponse avait été spontanée, directe. Leur échange vif sur la barge était encore bien présent dans sa mémoire, mais Thor avait l'impression qu'il pouvait peut-être lui faire confiance finalement. Une chose qu'il aurait crue impensable la veille, mais à laquelle il se raccrocha. Au final, tout dépendait de Loki… Les deux frères se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, se jaugeant tout autant que s'encourageant, puis dans un même élan, ils se redressèrent.

Il était trop tard pour reculer, pensa Thor en espérant que tout se passe bien.

Il était trop tard pour reculer, pensa Loki en commençant à se concentrer.

Les deux se retrouvèrent au bord de la dune, côte à côte, comme autrefois. Leur ennemi braqua son regard sur leurs silhouettes.

Loki sentait l'excitation du combat monter le long de son échine. Il était là, à quelques mètres du monstre qui avait pris la vie de sa mère.

\- Tu sais que ton plan risque de tous nous tuer ?

\- C'est bien possible, lui répliqua Thor s'attirant un regard étonné de son cadet.

Cet étrange pessimisme n'était pas dans la nature de son aîné. Paradoxalement, Loki aurait aimé avoir plus de temps pour comprendre ce qui pouvait bien tourner dans sa tête. Toutefois, il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. Le combat approchait. Le temps n'était plus vraiment à la discussion. Sans un mot, Loki tendit donc ses poignets enchaînés à son frère, recevant une nouvelle gifle lorsque ce dernier les regarda avec un air circonspect sans faire le moindre geste. Un léger frisson remonta le long de son échine.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me faire confiance ?

La question était posée sur un ton plus peiné que sarcastique. Loki était touché par la méfiance de son frère. C'était bien lui qui était venu le chercher, non ? Alors oui, Loki avait été particulièrement irritant depuis le début, mais là, il n'avait plus le temps pour ça. C'était leurs vies qu'ils risquaient. Il n'allait pas le laisser combattre les mains liées et sans toute sa magie.

Thor se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux, lui demandant sur un ton posé rempli de logique.

\- Tu le ferais ?

Loki tressaillit. Non, il ne se ferait pas confiance, mais là c'était différent. Il le lui avait promis. C'était typiquement le problème qu'on rencontrait lorsqu'on était le dieu de la tromperie et du mensonge. A force de mentir et de manipuler, les gens ne voyaient plus quand on était sincère.

Thor vit passer un éclair peiné dans le regard de son cadet qui valait bien des mots et défit ses menottes. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix. Mentalement, il espéra qu'il n'était pas en train de faire une folie… Enfin si ! Tout ça était une pure folie, au final, il n'était plus à une près !

Un sourire narquois et malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Loki, maintenant débarrassé de ses chaines. Il se massa doucement les poignets, puis sa main glissa à sa taille, empoignant une dague en répondant à la question de son frère.

\- Non, je n'en ferais rien !

Et avant même que Thor n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il le poignarda avec une certaine jubilation. Loki savait que tout était faux, qu'il devait donner l'illusion d'être le traître fou et meurtrier dont on le traitait depuis son retour. Ça, c'était un plan qui lui plaisait. De toute manière, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il poignardait son frère. Il savait très précisément comment faire pour que cela paraisse impressionnant. Les hurlements de Jane, non prévenue de leur plan, l'aidèrent à renforcer cette crédibilité pendant qu'il finissait de se concentrer. L'illusion la plus complexe n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

D'un pas rapide, il dévala la pente pour rejoindre son frère à plat ventre par terre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Les mots étaient des mensonges, mais sa colère était réelle, bien réelle.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je me souciais de Frigga ? De toi ? De tous les autres ?

Comme ces mots, comme ces mensonges-là furent durs à sortir. Comme le fait de la mentionner sous le nom de Frigga, de ne pas l'appeler « mère », lui donnait l'impression d'hurler un blasphème ! Le coup de pied dont il gratifia son frère ne fut, en revanche, en rien une illusion. Il avait bien quelques griefs contre lui alors autant faire crédible. Thor alla rouler plus loin et Loki laissa sa colère devenir de la rage.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu voir qu'une chose ! Toi et Odin ! Morts à mes pieds !

Thor secoua la tête et se redressa un peu. Il devait bien admettre que son frère paraissait crédible, un peu trop même, et lorsqu'il tenta d'appeler Mjolnir, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si tout n'était pas en train de déraper. La main de Loki lui saisit le poignet, l'immobilisant et Thor frémit. Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir et d'un geste brusque Loki lui trancha la main. Thor hurla de douleur et se retourna sur le dos en gémissant.

A cet instant, Loki lui trouva un vrai talent pour la comédie et toujours cette mortelle qui se jeta sur lui pour l'aider. Loki prit une inspiration et se baissa pour cramponner la jeune femme. Jane se débattit, tentant de lui échapper, mais il la tint fermement tout en se tournant vers Malekith.

\- Malekith ! Je suis Loki de Jotunheim ! Et je t'apporte un présent ! Hurla-t-il en jetant Jane au pied de l'Elfe noir. Je ne demande qu'une chose en retour ! Une place de choix pour voir le monde d'Asgard s'embraser !

Le monstre qui avait été avec lui dans les cachots, cet être abject infesté par la magie noire qu'il avait guidé, provoquant la mort de Frigga sans l'avoir souhaité se penchant vers son maître pour lui murmurer des mots que Loki ne comprit pas, mais qui firent leur effet s'il en jugea par les actions de Malekith.

D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers l'Asgardien blessé. Au sol, Thor continuait à gémir de douleur. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le laisser douter de sa douleur. Toutefois, il dut lutter contre son envie de lui tordre le coup lorsque ce dernier se pencha au-dessus de lui, lui lançant sur un ton condescendant.

\- Regarde-moi !

Thor frémit, Loki aussi. Voilà, ils y étaient, c'était maintenant ! Aucun des deux ne bougea. Ils retinrent même leur souffle, attendant que l'Elfe noir ait fini d'extraire l'Ether du corps de Jane. Tout semblait se passer étrangement bien pour le moment et Loki pensa même que le plan de son frère n'était peut-être pas aussi suicidaire qu'il ne le pensait.

Lorsque Malekith eut fini d'extraire l'Ether du corps de Jane, la jeune femme s'écroula lourdement au sol et Thor se redressa en hurlant.

\- Loki ! Maintenant !

Il tendit son bras mutilé en direction de son cadet et Loki brisa l'illusion, révélant que tout était faux. Thor appela alors Mjolnir qui vint se loger entre ses doigts avant même que les Elfes noirs n'aient eu le temps de réagir. Le dieu de la foudre se redressa, invoquant ses pouvoirs pendant que Loki courut en direction de Jane. Sans réellement réfléchir, il se jeta sur la jeune femme pour la protéger du combat et de l'explosion qui allait suivre. Ce n'était pas qu'il l'appréciait, mais Thor l'aimait, alors il la protégerait, pour lui, il la protégerait, quoi qu'il puisse penser de cette relation !

A quelques pas d'eux, Thor libérait le pouvoir de la foudre, frappant l'Ether qui émit des étranges couinements. Les Elfes noirs étaient bloqués dans un état de sidération qui donnait aux deux Asgardiens un certain avantage. Jane s'autorisa même à ouvrir les yeux, découvrant avec stupeur Loki à moitié allongé sur elle pour la protéger. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas réellement tout ce qui était en train de se passer, mais Thor était là dans sa toute puissance et dans un cri de rage, il fit exploser l'Ether.

L'étrange matière plasmique se figea comme des carreaux de verre fragmentés et vitrifiés tout en continuant à planer dans l'air. Une main posée sur l'épaule de Jane, Loki fronça les sourcils. Ça, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Thor était censé la vaporiser ! Elle était là, la faille dans leur plan. Aucun des deux n'avait réellement pris conscience de la puissance du pouvoir de l'Ether. Mauvaise nouvelle, les Elfes noirs étaient sans doute sur le point de récupérer leur arme destructrice.

Et effectivement, ce fut bien ce qui se passa. Les morceaux vitrifiés volèrent tout autour d'eux, avant de se rassembler, de se reformer et de pénétrer dans le corps de Malekith, le dotant d'une des forces les plus destructrices de tout l'Univers ! Aussitôt ce dernier se précipita vers son vaisseau, laissant ses soldats attaquer Thor.

Le dieu de la foudre frémit. Non, il était absolument hors de question qu'il ne le laisse filer et il fit tournoyer Mjolnir avant de s'élancer dans sa direction, affrontant les Elfes Noirs qui se dressaient sur son passage. Avec un air méprisant, le Kurse attrapa une grenade à trou noir à sa taille et la lança en direction des Asgardiens.

Loki comprit immédiatement le danger d'une telle arme capable de créer une singularité gravitationnelle miniature. En explosant à proximité, ces armes étaient capables d'aspirer tout ce qui se trouvait à moins de 60 cm pour le détruire. La déflagration aurait touché Jane, si Loki ne l'avait pas écartée, s'exposant lui-même à l'effet de la charge.

Pendant que la jeune femme roula sur le sol, Loki se sentit aspiré. Une boule se noua au creux de son ventre. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir de la sorte. Pourtant il sentait l'attraction du Trou Noir. Il tentait bien de résister avec sa magie, de se défaire de son emprise, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner. C'était donc comme ça qu'il allait mourir.

Une certaine résignation s'empara de lui avant qu'un choc violent ne le percute à la hanche, l'arrachant à la force de l'accident gravitationnel. Loki eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un bout de cape rouge. Son frère ?

Effectivement, c'était bien Thor qui venait de le percuter, lui évitant une mort douloureuse et qui roula au sol avec lui. Thor qui au lieu de poursuivre Malekith était venu le sauver. Loki haleta un peu en se redressant pendant qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux, étonné par son geste. Est-ce qu'il ne lui avait pas promis la mort dans le cachot ? Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas failli le frapper sur cette barge ? Est-ce qu'il ne lui avait pas montré jusqu'au bout que leur collaboration était contrainte, forcée et qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance ? Alors pourquoi venait-il de choisir de le sauver au lieu d'arrêter Malekith ? Est-ce qu'il ne le détestait pas totalement au final ?

Essoufflé, Thor se redressa un peu, captant l'éclair d'incrédulité dans le regard de son jeune frère. Pourquoi était-il surpris ? Parce qu'il venait de le sauver ? Il n'avait donc pas vu à quel point il était touché par tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était venu lui demander son aide ? Pendant un an, il s'était appliqué à le haïr, à le renier comme Odin, mais il avait fallu un regard, un seul regard dans cette fichue cellule pour qu'il le voit à nouveau comme son petit frère. Son petit frère qui avait protégé celle qu'il aime au mépris de sa propre vie. Alors bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir cet idiot !

L'échange de regard ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, le temps qu'ils se redressent et que Thor s'envole en direction de l'appareil pour tenter de nouveau d'arrêter Malekith. Sauf que le Kurse s'interposa, projetant violemment le jeune homme et l'écartant de l'appareil de son maître. En frémissant de rage, Thor s'était mis à le frapper pour le faire reculer, mais le monstre rempli de magie noire était puissant. Ses coups étaient violents et un uppercut finit de le projeter à l'autre bout du champ de bataille pendant que le vaisseau de Malekith décollait, activant son bouclier d'invisibilité.

Les autres guerriers se dirigèrent vers Loki. A cinq contre un, le voir armé uniquement de sa dague leur semblait d'une facilité extrême, sauf qu'ils se trompaient. Oh oui, seulement une dague, mais une autre arme bien plus dangereuse, sa colère contre les assassins de sa mère. Sa colère et une maîtrise du combat qu'il avait acquise pendant ses longues années au côté de son frère. Les deux « fils » d'Odin avaient combattus sur toutes les terres des Neuf Royaumes, Loki n'était pas qu'un sorcier, il était un guerrier aguerri. En seulement quelques passes, le jeune homme éradiqua ses adversaires avant de chercher son frère du regard.

Thor était plus loin en train de toujours tenter de combattre le Kurse, mais ce dernier, avec sa force surhumaine lui donnait de plus en plus de mal. Thor se sentait épuisé par l'affrontement. Sa tête bourdonnait alors que son adversaire ne semblait même pas affecté par ses coups. Quand il l'attrapa pour le plaquer au sol et le rouer de coups, il comprit qu'il n'aurait plus la force de s'en défaire. Ce monstre allait le battre à mort comme il avait déjà aidé Malekith à tuer sa mère.

Seulement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était pas attendu à voir une longue lame transpercer le corps du Kurse et ressortir par son torse, ni à voir Loki faire le tour du monstre avec le regard satisfait de celui qui avait accompli sa vengeance. Il devait bien croire en sa rage finalement, en sa rage et en sa vengeance. Sauf que comme toujours, lorsque Loki laissait parler ses émotions, il perdait pied. Il s'était rapproché pour voir le monstre droit dans les yeux, le voir mourir et lui faire comprendre que c'était à lui qu'il devait la mort. Il s'était rapproché et ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

La rage du Kurse, se sentant presque vaincu, était tout aussi violente que celle de Loki. Le monstre agrippa fermement le jeune homme par les bras. Un éclair de surprise passa dans les yeux de Loki. _Mauvais calcul, trop près_. Il comprit très exactement ce qui allait se passer, mais la poigne du monstre était trop forte pour s'en défaire.

Le Kurse l'attira à lui, empalant en retour le corps de son adversaire avec la lame que ce dernier venait d'utiliser pour le vaincre. Loki laissa échapper un long glapissement de douleur lorsqu'il sentit la lame déchirer ses chairs. Il perçut le hurlement de Thor, toujours étendu sur le sol.

\- Non !

Il y avait autant de douleur dans ce cri que sur le visage de son frère parce que Thor avait compris, il savait que cette blessure là serait mortelle, qu'il venait de se sacrifier pour lui sauver la vie.

Toujours entre les mains du monstre, Loki continua à le regarder droit dans les yeux en serrant les dents, faisant de son mieux pour maîtriser sa douleur. Le monstre sembla s'en amuser et le rejeta violemment en arrière. Le contact avec le sol lui arracha un cri et il s'arqua de douleur.

Le Kurse en revanche, semblait se moquer totalement de sa propre blessure. La magie noire lui conférait une puissance inégalée. Il fit deux pas en direction de Loki qui haletait de douleur, étendu à ses pieds. Une légère surprise l'immobilisa en croisant la haine, le défi et la colère froide au fond des yeux émeraude de son adversaire.

Loki souffrait. Il savait que la lame avait déchiré ses poumons. Il savait que la blessure lui serait fatale. Il le savait à la manière qu'avait son cœur de battre, trop vite, trop douloureusement, mais le jeune homme fit appel à toute sa résistance. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il savait encaisser et supporter la douleur et il était bon pour escamoter les choses sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il braqua son regard sur le monstre, lui lançant en appuyant sur chaque mot.

\- Rendez-vous à Helheim, monstre !

Helheim, le seul lieu qui lui ouvrirait ses portes dans quelques instants. Le Kurse marqua un temps de surprise avant de comprendre que Loki avait activé la grenade à trou noir qu'il portait à la taille avant qu'il ne le jette au sol et avec un grognement, il disparut.

Le silence revint sur les terres inhospitalières de Svartalfheim. Un silence qui fut troublé par les gémissements de douleur de Loki qui s'effondra à l'arrière sur le sol, haletant avec difficulté. Il avait réussi. Il avait vengé sa mère, sauver son frère, protéger sa mortelle, mais il allait mourir… Juste retour des choses ? Après avoir appelé la mort de ses vœux à tellement de reprises, il allait finalement mourir. La douleur était atroce. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

En revanche, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ce qui allait suivre, ce qui allait se passer pendant qu'il agonisait… Oui, il n'avait jamais imaginé que Thor se précipiterait vers lui, se jetant à genoux pour le tirer dans ses bras, glissant sa main sous sa nuque pour l'apaiser, comme autrefois, et plaquant son autre main sur sa blessure pour l'aider à la compresser.

Pourtant, à peine le Kurse avait disparu, Thor avait couru pour le rejoindre, le cœur battant, bouleversé. _Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas ça !_ Il ne l'avait pas sorti de sa cellule pour ça, surtout pas ! Il avait beau s'être disputé, avoir tenté de le renier, les larmes lui vinrent immédiatement aux yeux lorsqu'il se jeta à genoux à côté de lui. Il tremblait. Du sang suintait de sa blessure nette et profonde. Thor passa une main sous le corps de son frère, le soulevant doucement pour le tirer sur ses genoux. Sa main pressa doucement sa nuque, dans un geste rempli d'affection qui était le leur depuis l'enfance, leur manière de se dire « je t'aime » sans utiliser de mots… Son petit frère, bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, bien sûr qu'il était bouleversé. Alors il comprendrait, avec ce geste il comprendrait. Les larmes lui brouillaient déjà la vue. Il savait ce qui risquait de se passer. Il l'avait craint et il détestait avoir eu raison. Il lui avait dit pourtant ! Il lui avait dit de se retenir, de ne pas laisser parler ses émotions.

\- Non ! Non !

Thor redressa son frère, le berçant doucement. Sa peau était déjà trop pâle, cireuse, trop grise… et malgré ses suppliques, il savait que l'issue serait fatale. Il ne voulait pas ça, surtout pas ça.

Terrassé par sa douleur, Loki redressa la tête. Son frère, son grand frère était en train de le tenir dans ses bras. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, mais il lui restait si peu de temps… Il lui pressait doucement la nuque… Il pleurait… Pour lui ? Il l'aimait alors ? Il ne l'avait pas perdu au final ?

\- Oh pauvre fou, tu aurais dû écouter ! Lui lança Thor avec détresse.

Ils avaient un plan. Il ne voulait pas que Loki s'approche du Kurse par peur précisément de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Tu as raison, lui répliqua Loki en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je suis un fou, un pauvre fou, un pauvre fou…

La douleur le rappela à l'ordre et il se crispa sous son effet, manquant de perdre connaissance. Thor sentit sa boule au ventre lui comprimer plus fermement l'estomac et il posa sa main sur la joue de son frère.

\- Reste avec moi !

C'était une supplique, un cri du cœur. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne voulait pas voir mourir son petit frère.

\- Reste avec moi ! Loki !

Mais c'était une supplique inutile. Sa peau devenait de plus en plus grise. Il faiblissait. Il agonisait. Il allait le perdre. Thor posa de nouveau la main sur sa blessure dans un geste inutile pendant que Loki ressembla ses forces pour murmurer faiblement.

\- Pardonne-moi…

Loki voyait la douleur dans le regard de son frère, la douleur de le perdre et cela le bouleversait. Il l'aimait lui aussi et cette demande de pardon était sincère. _Pardonne-moi pour ce que j'ai fait, pour ce que je n'ai pas fait, pour tout ce que j'aurais dû te dire. Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime_

\- Excuse-moi ! Excuse-moi !

\- Chut, tenta de l'apaiser doucement Thor devant sa panique et l'intensité qu'il mettait à lui demander pardon. Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est rien.

Thor était bouleversé et il refusait de le voir brûler ses dernières forces pour ça, pour cette supplique désespérée. De toute manière, bien sûr qu'il lui pardonnait. C'était son petit frère. Il sentait les battements de son cœur faiblir sous ses doigts. Il allait le perdre, mais il voulait qu'il parte en paix, rassuré sur l'amour et l'affection de son frère… parce qu'il l'aimait.

A travers sa douleur, alors que ses forces faiblissaient, Loki comprit l'apaisement dans les mots de son frère. Il était en train de lui pardonner. Ce n'était pas si mal. Lui qui souffrait autant, finit de se détendre.

Thor l'observa se détendre. Il tenta de ravaler ses larmes, mais il était si dur de voir son frère mourir dans ses bras. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire et si peu de temps. Pourquoi il avait laissé passer cette fichue années sans faire comme Frigga, sans venir le voir, sans venir lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Pourquoi il avait agi comme un bon soldat obéissant ? Il l'aimait pourtant, sinon il n'aurait pas aussi mal. Il aurait tellement voulu trouver un moyen de le retenir, de le sauver, mais il sentait les pulsations de son cœur sous sa main et il savait… Il allait le perdre. Pour finir de le rassurer, Thor pressa doucement sa main qui était crispée sur sa blessure et lui murmura en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je dirais à père ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

Père ? Loki posa sur son frère un regard légèrement étonné. Il le voyait donc réellement à nouveau comme son frère, l'autorisant même à voir à nouveau en Odin son père. Cela le touchait, mais à ce moment précis il s'en moquait. Son souffle lui manquait. Il allait mourir, mais il avait une dernière chose à lui dire.

\- Ce n'est pas pour lui que je l'ai fait…

Non, ce n'était pas pour Odin qui l'avait renié d'un simple geste. C'était pour Frigga dont il pleurait toujours la perte et pour lui, pour ce frère qu'il aimait et qui était perdu, bouleversé et désemparé… ce frère à qui il souhaita des années heureuses auprès de cette femme qu'il aimait, qu'au moins un des deux connaissent la douceur d'être aimé en retour.

La douleur monta d'un cran, le privant de son souffle, son cœur frappa une dernière fois dans sa poitrine. Loki le savait. Il la connaissait cette sensation, trop bien même ! Il mourait. Dans un dernier réflexe, il ferma les yeux, refusant de laisser à Thor cette tâche horrible et se laissa aller. Il eut le temps de percevoir un dernier hurlement désespéré de son aîné, puis ce fut le noir.

Pas pour Odin ? Loki n'eut pas besoin d'en ajouter plus. Thor comprit et un hurlement jaillit de la gorge, un hurlement qu'il ne put retenir en observant sa peau finir de tourner au gris, comme celle des Jotnar fauchés par la mort. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un cauchemar ! Loki ferma les yeux et son corps devint inerte, le vent jouant avec l'une de ses mèches brunes.

\- Non ! Non !

Le hurlement de Thor faillit lui briser les cordes vocales. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas le perdre ! Pas comme ça ! Pas de cette manière ! Il avait besoin de lui, besoin de son frère. Ses bras s'enroulèrent plus fermement autour de son corps et il se mit à le bercer tout en pleurant. Il l'avait perdu… Il lui avait demandé son aide et il l'avait fait tuer ! Il l'avait perdu !

\- Non ! Je vous en prie, murmura Thor s'adressant à ses dieux, ne me l'enlevez pas. Loki… Je t'en prie ! Réveille-toi petit frère ! Loki ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… Loki ! Rouvre les yeux. Reviens. Je t'aime ! Reviens ! Loki !... Je ne veux pas te perdre… Loki…

Ses larmes étaient violentes, douloureuses, à l'image de sa douleur. Ses mains s'étaient raffermies sur le corps de son cadet dont il berçait le corps sa vie dans ses bras. Ça ne pouvait être vrai. C'était un cauchemar ! Il ne pouvait pas le perdre de cette façon ! Il l'avait fait tuer. Tout était de sa faute… Il lui avait demandé son aide, il avait douté de sa loyauté de manière injuste et il l'avait fait tuer… C'était un cauchemar.

Un peu en retrait, Jane observait la scène en frémissant légèrement. Après New York, elle avait fini de le voir comme un fou dangereux, mais de voir Thor pleurer avec autant de douleur, lui compressa l'estomac. Toutefois, ce n'était pas seulement les larmes de cet homme qu'elle aimait qu'il la toucha, mais tout le reste. Les deux frères ne lui avaient pas parlé de leur plan, mais Loki avait été loyal à Thor. Il l'avait même protégé, la surprenant et il venait de se faire tuer en sauvant son frère. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi « fou » et « psychopathe ». Thor ne pourrait pas pleurer pour quelqu'un comme ça et elle voyait combien il était dévasté, comme elle avait compris tout l'amour que se portait les deux frères en observant leurs gestes et en écoutant les quelques mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Pendant de longues minutes, elle ne sut pas quoi faire, puis, elle se décida, faisant un premier pas en direction de Thor.

Alors qu'il continuait de pleurer, le jeune homme perçut les pas de Jane et redressa la tête. La jeune femme semblait peinée, mais surtout, elle lui rappela que tout était loin d'être fini. Malekith avait l'Ether et avec elle, il pouvait détruire les Neuf Royaumes.

Le regard de Thor serrant toujours le corps de son frère dans ses bras balaya la lande désertique. Il devait reprendre le combat, mais cela impliquait d'abandonner le corps de Loki ici. Il ne pouvait pas emmener un corps avec lui… Il devait le laisser, l'abandonner une fois de plus.

Un frémissement le parcourut. C'était injuste, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Le combat n'était pas fini. Son cœur finit de se déchirer, mais Thor l'allongea donc avec précaution sur le sol, se baissant pour lui déposer un dernier baiser sur le front tout en murmurant.

\- Je reviendrai te chercher. Je te le promets… Pardonne-moi.

Sa main lissa ses cheveux en arrière pendant qu'il se redressait et son regard tomba malgré lui sur la dague de son frère tombée à ses côtés. Thor tendit la main pour s'en saisir et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa main, toujours posée sur la tête de son frère et il lissa de nouveau ses cheveux, tranchant une longue mèche brune pour l'emporter un peu avec lui avant de se redresser en chancelant.

Jane courut dans sa direction pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Merci, répondit Thor en lui rendant son étreinte. Arrêtons Malekitth, que je puisse revenir ici.

Jane hocha la tête et Thor après un dernier regard au corps de son frère, la prit par le bras pour l'éloigner du combat. Ce monstre allait le payer. Il le vengerait.


End file.
